Not So Empty Apartment
by whuddahexuppat
Summary: They met under the strangest of circumstances. All Human. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight saga nor, regardless of how much I wish I did, do I own any of its characters. I also do not own the Twilight movie or any of its upcoming sequels. Stephenie Meyer has every freaking thing in her possession.

**Majorly important A/N: **This story is not being deleted, even though most of you probably think I've died. It's been a while, eh? But school's just crazy, and I don't have a lot of time to write, but (even though almost a whole month in the new year has already passed) it was part of my New Year's Resolution to at least finish this story before starting a new one.

This story is **being revised **because the chapters are all too short, and it took me about seven chapters just to get through less than 24 hours in the story. How sucky is that? I also think my writing needed a lot of improvisation. Once all the chapters have been completely fixed, I promise to update more frequently cause I did have a real plot for this story, but it hasn't really shown from the seven chapters I've had so far. So bear with me, please?

I plan to start writing a new chapter by the end of February! Hopefully everything will be set by then. Thank you guys so much! Please don't kill me!


End file.
